The 13 Ghosts of the Disney Junior Town Theater
'The 13 Ghosts of the Disney Junior Town Theater '''is the 15th episode of Season 34. Summary Just when Amaya is done with ghosts, her old ghost friends Lucy and Cecily need her help to stop thirteen ghosts that are haunting the Disney Junior Town Theater, and unless they help them rest in peace, the ghosts will threaten to ruin Nancy and her friends’ performance tonight! Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Theater were the Disney Junior Club is helping to make the costumes, hang up the decorations, and also set up the props while outside, Peck, Sheriff Callie, and Doc were hanging up flyers that read about Nancy and her friends performing their own ballet show to raise money to add some new upgrades and rooms to the theater, not to mention do some repairs for it. Amaya, on the other hand, helps Connor and Greg with the cardboard bushes and trees while Kwazii was finishing the final touches on helping make the costumes with Sofia, Peso, and Luna while Nancy and Bree were warming up their dance routines. After she and her friends were done with the props, Amaya decides to take the straps out as she picks them up, puts them in the plastic bag and walks to throw them away as she walks into the hallway that will lead her to the exit of the theater. Just then as she was walking in the hallway, a cold wind swept passed her and it left a chill run down her spine as she turned to see who was behind her, but no one was there. Suddenly, that same cold wind swept behind her and she turned to back to where she felt it, but again, no one was there. This was starting to creep out Amaya but she just gulped and kept walking, although she couldn't shake that strange feeling she felt when that cold wind blew on her back. Finally, Amaya made it to the exit and threw away the plastic bag into the garbage dump while holding her breath, and she slammed the door shut just right after she exhaled. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door creak open as Amaya saw that the door to the dressing room was open and decides to close it before going back to the others, but before she could do that, Amaya saw someone in the room and it looked like she was applying makeup on her face. With a puzzled look, Amaya slowly opened the door and walked in to ask the woman what she was doing here when the show hasn't started yet. But when the woman turned to face Amaya, she was shocked when she saw that the woman's face is revealed to be scarred and burnt as if something bad happened to it. Then as the woman stared at Amaya, she lets out a scream and Amaya screams back in horror just when the woman disappeared into thin air! Who was that woman and what happened to her face? Amaya was wondering that while she tried to slow down her breathing and heart rate just when Connor, Luna, Nancy, and Greg appeared and ran up to her to see if she was okay after they heard her screaming. After standing up in shaky legs, Amaya calms down and says that she's fine but before she could explain about the woman with the scarred face, Nancy says that she needs to rest while they get back to work on setting things up on the stage. Back in the stage room, Kwazii, Sofia, and Peso have already finished making the costumes and Connor, Greg, and Luna were setting up the last cardboard tree while Amaya was sitting at the back watching, but she couldn't help but think about that woman who screamed at her then disappeared. Was she some kind of ghost or just a hologram? And with that ugly twisted face, what happened to her? Could the makeup have something to do with what happened to her face? All these questions were swirling in Amaya's head when suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she gasped as she turned, hoping to not face any more creepy things like ghosts, but much to her relief, it was her friends from the Limbo Central Middle School, Lucy and Cecily! At least they were the only ghosts that Amaya is happy to see. When she asks them what they were doing here in the theater, Lucy explains to Amaya that she and Cecily have been sent here to search for thirteen ghosts in the theater that need help resting in peace, but they'll need Amaya's help to do that. Then thinking back at the ghost with the ruined face, Amaya guessed that ghost woman must be one of the thirteen ghosts, and asks about the other twelve ghosts and what the ghost girls know about them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Decor Dazzle * Magic Needle * Levitation * Ghost Vision * Ghost Communication * Ghost Powers * Magical aura reading * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Psychic Vision * Super Touch Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the new computer game ''Mystery Tales 10: The Reel Horror. * The episode's title is a play on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Mild Horror Category:Magic Category:Game-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on games Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons